How I would die without you
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Horation and Rick are hiding a secret. So are Ryan and Kyle. As these couples lives grow closer together and start to intertwine, can they make it through the good and bad together? Contains slash  malexmale  pairings and lemons, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my new Miami story, which I hope you all enjoy. So Kyle may be a little young, but he is not under age and I think Ryan and him are really cute together! So keep that thought in your heads when reading :) This is slash with some lemon scenes in it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any characters! **

How I would die without you.

Horatio Caine did not fear death. He did not fear pain. At least, not physical pain. What Horatio feared was any of his family or friends being hurt. He feared waking up and not seeing them again. He feared not being able to really tell them he cared, not being able to hold them again, to laugh with them again. It was a fear he had the most about his lover. Because he knew his lover was not a popular person. He knew how many people had it in for both of them. But until they could tell everyone how they truly felt about each other, Horatio could only watch his lover get beaten down and then help them back up again when they were alone. Kissing his love gently on the forehead, he got pulled back down for a proper kiss.  
"Morning love." He smiled. Rick Stetler grinned back.  
"Good morning to you too, sexy." Kissing, H reluctantly pulled away to make breakfast in bed for the two of them. Rick really did get spoiled rotten round his house.

Ryan Wolfe gently kissed his lover hungrily as he moved inside of him.  
"Yes! The man beneath him moaned out. "Oh, god, Ryan!"  
"Come for me then." Ryan moaned huskily into his boyfriend's ear. The young man came hard and Ryan followed after, releasing inside his lover. Lying back down next to each other and panting heavily, the young man next to him rolled over to kiss Ryan hard on the lips.  
"I love you so much, Ryan Wolfe." Ryan grinned back, feeling like the luckiest man alive that morning.  
"I love you too, Kyle Harmon."

Pulling up to the Miami crime labs, Horatio stepped out of his Hummer into the blinding sunlight. Stepping into the lift, he held it open for two more members of his team, although it was two people he didn't think he would see together.  
"Good morning Kyle, Mr Wolfe."  
"Hey dad. My car wouldn't start properly so I walked this morning and Ryan saw me and offered a lift. That's okay right?" Horatio smiled replying, "of course. Thank you Mr Wolfe." Ryan grinned.  
"Don't mention it." The truth behind the situation was that Kyle had stayed over at Ryan's and forgot to set the alarm to go off early enough so Ryan had time to drop Kyle off to get his own car in the morning. They had been a little 'distracted' that morning. Kyle felt annoyed that he couldn't really tell his dad what was going on between him and Ryan, but Horatio was the only family he had left and he didn't want to fall out with him. He just couldn't bear to leave Ryan.

Stepping out of the lift, Horatio almost let his grin slip through at seeing his lover standing at reception with the most commanding, dominant look on his face. Spotting Horatio he strode over.  
"Horatio, I've been looking for you all morning! I need to speak to you, yet again about paperwork that your department cannot seem to fill out properly!"  
"I'll follow you to your office then." The two walked off together, appearing normal to everyone around them. But Rick couldn't resist grabbing Horatio's arse when they turned around to face the doors in the lift. As soon as the doors closed, Horatio spun round and pushed Rick against the wall, kissing him intensely.  
"What was that for?" Rick gasped breathlessly when H pulled away. Horatio grinned.  
"For being so smoulderingly sexy, I nearly wanted to jump you right there and then in the reception." Rick smirked wickedly.  
"I'll bet that would've given Ryan, Kyle and the Receptionist a morning to remember. Horatio laughed and the two composed themselves and stepped apart, waiting for the lift doors to open.

Ryan had waved bye to Kyle quickly before making his way up to the labs. He had a cold case to open because of some new evidence they had discovered on the victim's shoes. The lab he had chosen however overlooked the morgue a little and he could see Kyle working. He gulped and his breathing started to get heavy when Kyle smirked over his shoulder up at Ryan and lent over a little too much to grab an evidence box. It was apparent that neither of the two were going to get much work done this morning.

Up in Stetler's office, not much work was happening there either. Horatio and Rick were making out on Rick's couch, H on his back with Rick straddling his waist. Every so often Rick would brush up against Horatio's groin, making the red-head gasp and groan with want. A knock at the door interrupted the two, making them jump apart and into the office chairs very quickly. A young office walked in with a message about a cop shooting that had just occurred. Excusing himself, Horatio walked back down to the crime lab to get on with some work. It was irritating, but he could catch up where they left off later.

To be continued.

**So what did you think? Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**My brain is running wild with creativity for this story! So expect many updates and many chapters :D Hope you enjoy this latest offering, two chapters in one day!  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or any characters, although I really wish I could have David Caruso in my bed ;) **

Chapter 2.

Horatio Caine was tired. Sick and tired of all the murderers and stealers and cheats in Miami, of all the lowlife scum who thought they could do whatever they wanted to his precious city and get away with it. The gruesome crime scene that had met their eyes this morning had hit a little too close to home for his liking. A gay couple had been found murdered in their own home, simply because they were doing what a lot of ignorant, stupid assholes in society thought was wrong. Homophobic messages of hate were scrawled across the bedroom walls and the lovers were completely drenched in each others blood, deep stab wounds penetrating their chests, arms and legs. Horatio held a shudder back as he thought of what could happen if he and Rick were ever caught together, of what people could be capable of doing to his precious lover. H never wanted to see anything like this happen to Rick or anyone else who wanted to live their life freely, making an inward promise to catch the people who did this and make sure they were given hell.

Ryan was also feeling sick. The images of the crime scene were flashing through his head. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he ever came home to find Kyle like that, couldn't imagine living his life without the young blonde by his side. It was completely unthinkable. Ryan knew that Miami was a dangerous city, that any ordinary person could be seduced into crime at any moment. He knew life was far too short to be unhappy and he knew that Kyle felt very unhappy that Horatio didn't know what was going on between him and Ryan. Standing up and rubbing his eyes a little, Ryan decided to take a trip down to the morgue. It would do some good to talk his fears over, to make sure Kyle knew exactly how he felt right now.

Up in Internal Affairs, Rick was also having a bad morning. He had finished with the case from early and was growling to himself about how the stupid officer who came in with should have known it would be perfectly easy to handle and should never have disturbed Rick and his red-headed lover. He'd also heard about this morning's crime scene and was fearful of the growing hatred he knew many Miami citizens had towards the gay community. Rick sighed, leaning back in his chair. What he wouldn't give to take Horatio away from it all, to drag his older boyfriend off to somewhere where it wasn't considered wrong to love someone of the same sex. Somewhere open minded like Los Angeles (he knew all about Hollywood's openly gay scene, how many actors, celebrities and performers were made to feel secure and comfortable in their sexuality.) California was also very open minded these days, laws were passed there that made any hate crime, no matter how small, illegal. Even New York was moving towards catering for Homosexuals (he smiled inwardly as he though of Horatio's long time friend Mac Taylor and his new lover Donald Flack. Apparently after Don was nearly killed at a crime scene, Mac had decided to finally do something about his growing feelings for the younger officer, something H and Rick supported him through.) Rick sighed again. It seemed like only Miami and Texas were adamant about keeping up a wall of hatred against anybody who wanted to do something different. Standing up, Rick decided to head home for an hour. There was no point sitting around getting depressed in an office.

"Eric, how is everything going?" Horatio decided to check up on the status of this morning's crime. H had decided to pull Eric and Calleigh in on the scene as well. He needed this crime solving quickly and excluding his two top CSI's was out of the question on this one.  
"Well, there were some prints on the bed frame, some match one of the victims, but there were two more sets that didn't match. I'm running them through the database now."  
"Very good, Calleigh, any evidence that could help?"  
"We found some fibres from a blue sweater in a cut on one of the victim's legs and some scrapings from underneath both victim's fingernails. Apparently the scrapings don't match anyone yet, but they could come up with a suspect soon."  
"Alright, keep me posted." Horatio walked away from the lab. Letting the two work without interruptions or an audience was the best way H would get some good answers. Although there were no firearms involved, he knew Calleigh was just as good at identifying different knives and any trace left behind to make a valuable part of the team working on the case. Coming out into the main lab, Horatio ran into somebody he didn't really want to this morning. Frank Tripp. It wasn't like he and Frank didn't get along, but H knew that Frank was from Texas and unlike Calleigh he couldn't put his slightly homophobic attitude behind him. It made Horatio annoyed and afraid as well. He had come to regard Frank as a good friend but he could not see his friend sticking around for long if Horatio was true with everyone and came out with Rick.  
"Morning Horatio. I heard about the case this morning."  
"Yes, it was a particularly gruesome one Frank." H studied his friend's face carefully for his reaction.  
"Yeah, it's wrong for people to think they can murder somebody just coz they don't agree with how they live their life. Course it's also a bit strange to wanna live like that in the first place." Ah, there was the slight change in attitude.  
"Frank." Horatio out his warning tone into his voice. "It is not for us to judge people or say how they should have lived. It is however, very important that we catch whoever did this. You're right that nobody should be allowed to kill based on their own values." Frank nodded and watched as Horatio walked away. He knew no matter how much his friend tried to hide it, that Horatio identified with this case a lot more than he was letting on. Frank had always guessed that H didn't swing exactly straight and his determination to catch whoever had done this only confirmed to Frank that Horatio had a lover somewhere who could also be in danger from his kind of attack. Truthfully, Frank didn't mind. As long as Horatio was happy he had no right to butt in. The Texan man may have found it weird that two men wanted to live together and fall in love with each other, but he wasn't going to stop anybody from living how they wanted to. He just couldn't see himself doing that. Frank walked away towards the break room. He needed a strong coffee, so he could try and figure out how to tell his best friend that he didn't have to hide anymore.

"Hey Ryan what's u-!" Kyle was cut off as Ryan's strong arms pulled him into Ryan's chest and hugged him tight.  
"Kyle, promise me if you're ever upset or mad you'll talk to me. That if you ever feel unsafe or scared that you'll come straight to me."  
"O- of course Ryan! What's going on?" Ryan sank to the floor in relief, pulling the younger man with him. He breathed out in relief. He wouldn't need to worry about Kyle being too scared to tell him anything. He trusted Kyle with all his heart and life. The two leaned back against the wall of the morgue, Kyle sitting in Ryan's lap, resting against the CSI. "What brought all this on anyway?" The young man questioned.  
"Rough case this morning." Kyle's eyes widened as he remembered Tara bringing the bodies in, explaining all about the crime. He huddled closer to Ryan. He'd had his own thoughts of death and despair while working on the bodies. One of the young men killed had looked a little too much like Ryan for his liking and it had made him really angry. So angry he had to ask Tara if he could leave for ten minutes. He had sworn to himself if he ever heard of anyone doing anything to Ryan, to anyone he knew, that was offensive or hurtful that person wouldn't live to see the next day. Kyle often got too angry about things that were unimportant but this wasn't one of them. This case felt very personal. It seemed to have affected everyone if Ryan's behaviour was anything to go by. Kyle shut his eyes and held onto Ryan even closer, the other man also tightening his grip.  
_'Please, if anybody's out there… please, don't take Ryan away from me. Don't hurt the people I love. Please.' _

Horatio though that maybe talking to his son might help. Kyle knew his father was bisexual, after coming out as gay to his dad himself. The two had leant on each other for reassurance and had become closer after pouring out their secrets to each other, so Horatio knew it would probably be best to talk to his son know about this case and about who he loved. Rick and Kyle didn't know each other very well so Kyle wouldn't have the entire backlash ready against Rick that Horatio could expect from the other CSI's on his team. Horatio also wanted Kyle to know that it could be dangerous for him know and he wanted his son to be safe. Stepping into the morgue he had expected to see Kyle. He had not expected to see him pinned to the wall, kissing Ryan Wolfe very passionately. By the looks of it, Ryan was giving it back as good as he got. Horatio had only one though going through his head.  
"Kyle? What is going on?"

To be continued.

**CLIFFHANGER! Luckily, you don't have to wait long to see the outcome :) Review pleases!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next bit! Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3. 

Ryan and Kyle broke apart and stared at Horatio standing in the doorway. Ryan could only think about how he was definitely going to get fired for this. Kyle was so scared of what his dad might say about him and Ryan. He wouldn't split them up, would he?  
Horatio could only stare in shock. He had come down to tell Kyle that his son should be wary of whom he picked on a night out… but apparently he was a little bit too late for that conversation.  
"Ryan, what are you two doing?" Kyle rushed to his boyfriends defence.  
"It's nothing bad, I swear! It's just sort of happened, honestly!" Ryan stepped forward to take the heat.  
"Horatio, I know this will be a shock, but I truly love your son. I care about him and I would never ever consider doing anything that he wouldn't want to. I will always care for and look after him. I understand if you're angry or upset but it should be with me not Kyle. And if you want to fire me, go ahead. But I'm not leaving Kyle. We belong together." Kyle stepped forward, taking Ryan's hand in his own. His boyfriend's words had affected him deeply.  
"Dad, I do love Ryan. Please don't try and break us up, don't fire Ryan. He doesn't deserve it." Horatio sighed. Maybe he didn't talk with his son clearly enough sometimes.  
"I'm not going to split you two apart. If this is who makes you happy, then I'm happy. But just so you know Ryan," he stepped forward a little and put his menacing voice on, "if you ever hurt my son, I know exactly how to make you disappear. Got it?" Kyle's laughed sounded through the morgue and Ryan couldn't hide his grin either.  
"I promise, I will always look after him." He smiled and gently kissed Kyle on the cheek, who blushed and looked at the floor. Horatio laughed too.  
"In that case, I say we all have dinner tonight at mine so that I can get to know the man who is dating my son a little better. 7.30pm okay?"  
"Totally fine dad." Kyle grinned. "Will you have somewhere there too?" Horatio simply smirked.  
"You'll have to see." With that he turned and walked away. He didn't need to worry about Kyle so much anymore. He knew Ryan would definitely keep to his promise about looking after Kyle. Ryan Wolfe was not the kind of man to break his promises or other people's hearts.

"Are you certain this is a good idea? He may try and attack me when you're away. You've seen the Dr Pepper advert!" Ryan joked with his boyfriend when they pulled up outside Horatio's place.  
"I'm sure, he'll be totally fine with it. He's bi anyway, so if it's a man he has a problem with me dating, then he's being a hypocrite. He knows I'm gay anyway." Ryan felt a little more reassured, but still nervous about meeting Horatio in such a relaxed atmosphere. He'd come dressed in his favourite green shirt and blue jeans, his boyfriend dressed in a gorgeous ¾ sleeved silk white shirt and black very skinny jeans.  
"Good evening Kyle, Ryan." Horatio smiled when he answered the door, dressed in black suit pants and a blue striped shirt. Ryan felt a little shocked that H would use his first name know, but then again, Ryan was sort of part of his family now. Following Kyle indoors, Ryan handed Horatio a bottle of Gallo Family White Grenache California 2008.  
"Evening H. I bought some of my favourite wine, just in case. I wasn't really sure what to bring."  
"I told him not to bring anything!" Kyle shouted from in the living room. He was obviously used to sitting down whenever he wanted here. Horatio laughed.  
"You should've just brought yourself Ryan, but thank you. I'm sure we'll have time to try it with dinner." Leading the way, the two men went to sit in the living room. Ryan had expected the situation to feel a little hostile, maybe like H was interviewing him to see if he was good enough for his precious son. But he soon found otherwise. Apparently he shared many of the same interests as his boss, and found they could talk and laugh together easily. Kyle also found it easy to join in which made Ryan very happy. He could get used to this kind of living. He knew now that Horatio would have his back for him and that Ryan would return the favour. Kyle interrupted Ryan's thoughts with a pretty obvious question.  
"Dad… whose cooking dinner if you're sitting here?" Horatio's grin got wider.  
"Follow me; it's someone I want you to meet." Leading the two men into the kitchen, a sight met Ryan's eyes that he didn't think he'd ever see. Rick Stetler was cooking up what appeared to be a huge lasagne, along with three garlic bread baguettes. He turned around and Ryan noticed he was dressed in jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. Normal clothes suited him more than suits. Rick didn't seem at all surprised that Ryan was there, merely setting the food down on the table set out for them and walking over to kiss Horatio quickly.  
"Hey, I hope there can be no hard feelings between us Ryan. I really am only doing my job when I'm being such an asshole in the labs." Rick held out his hand. Ryan reached forward a little hesitantly and shook it.  
"Give me time Rick and I may be able to forgive you for making me cry." He grinned. Rick laughed hard, Horatio and Kyle joining in. The four men sat down at the table, tucking in to the huge meal that Rick had carefully prepared.

"So you're okay with me seeing Rick?" Horatio asked Kyle.  
"Only if I can stay with Ryan." His son grinned back. Ryan had relaxed a whole lot more through the meal and knew that all four of them would have a good relationship now. He felt happy with Kyle and could trust Horatio. Rick may take some time to get used to but there was one thing Ryan couldn't deny – he was fantastic chef.  
"Rick where did you learn to cook like that? I haven't tasted lasagne like that since I was in Rome in my college years!" Rick laughed.  
"I studied cookery as a night class when I was doing my law degree. But I've always been a good cook and I enjoy it. Just needed to work on my presentation, since I could never make anything look as good as it tasted!" Kyle laughed hard at that statement.  
"That sounds exactly like dad, except it doesn't look or taste good!"  
"Now, now, stop telling them all my faults!" The red-head grinned.  
"I can think of a place where you don't have any faults." Rick muttered in, smirking like a Cheshire cat. Horatio blushed and ducked behind his wine glass while Ryan and Kyle nearly fell off their chairs laughing. Enjoying the wine and the evening, it seemed to be over too soon for the couples. Waving goodbye as Ryan drove away with Kyle, Horatio murmured to his lover, "What were you saying earlier about a place where I had no faults?"  
Grinning wickedly, Rick pulled his lover in for a ferocious kiss and dragged him upstairs, slamming the door shut behind them.

Kissing and pulling each other out of their clothes, the two men fell into Horatio's bed together. Licking his way down Horatio's chest, Rick heard his older lover gasp and moan above him.  
"Rick… need you now!" Horatio couldn't stop himself from moaning out as he fell back against the pillows. Rick grinned wickedly ad he began to lick Horatio's member, taking more into his mouth as he got comfortable. The red-head groaned out loudly, threading his fingers through Rick's short hair. Just before Horatio felt his climax approaching Rick pulled away and slicked three of his fingers up with lube from the bedside cabinet. Kissing H again, he gently slid one finger and then another into Horatio's body. H moaned, arching a little off the bed.  
"Rick, no more teasing!" He gasped, wanting to feel his boyfriend inside him when he came.  
"Okay then." Rick agreed, adding a very generous amount of lube to his cock, so that he wouldn't hurt Horatio. Lining up to H's entrance, he pushed in slowly, looking for signs on his lover's face that he'd hurt the older man. Horatio's eyes closed gently as he opened his mouth. Truly, this was heaven to the lieutenant- he could lie there with Rick's hardness inside him all day. As he got more comfortable, Rick started to thrust harder into his lover, kissing his face and rubbing the red-heads hard member.  
"Oh god, oh... Ri, Rick!" Horatio moaned out as he finally came across Rick's chest, messing up the sheets as well. Feeling Horatio tighten around him, Rick groaned and came as well, spilling himself inside his lover. Pulling out gently, he rolled to the side and spooned up against H.  
"I'm so glad this evening went well. I love you Horatio." Rick murmured sleepily.  
"I love you too." Horatio whispered back, letting sleep wash over him. It had really been a perfect evening.

To be continued.

**:O Well how about that? :L I like happy endings... but you know with a line like that something's gonna go down soon! :D By the way the wine mentioned in the story is real, it's one of my favourites :) it tastes like raspberries and strawberries, summer fruits it's delicious! Definitely try some if you can, it's pink. Not that I endorse getting drunk or anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BAAACCKK! :D LOL sorry it took so long to update. I am running low on time at the moment and I have so much college work to get done! It's so annoying. But I hope you enjoy this latest offering :) Enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this plot twist! MUAHAHAHA! **

Chapter 4. 

"Kyle? KYLE!" Horatio ran across the lab to comfort his son who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Without a word, Kyle lifted a letter up to H, allowing him to read the words. Scrawled across the page in big letters were the words, 'You were good in bed, but I think I prefer her.' Underneath was Ryan's name and then a small addition stating not to contact Ryan anymore.  
"He's gone dad. He didn't care at all!" Horatio couldn't believe it. Ryan had seemed so genuine… so caring for Kyle. There was no way Horatio could allow this. Luckily, the opportunity to confront Ryan came just as the CSI ran in to see what was happening.  
"Horatio? Kyle! Oh my god, what's going on?" As Ryan came closer to hold Kyle, Horatio punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling backwards. Kyle's eyes were wide with shock, hand other his mouth to control his sobbing.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR HIM AFTER THIS!" Horatio roared at Ryan who was looking completely terrified and shocked at his boss's behaviour. Taking the note from H, Ryan read it and gasped.  
"No. No way! I never sent this! I would never ever do this!" Ryan crawled over to Kyle, who flinched away a little. "Kyle please, I wouldn't do this. Test my handwriting, prints on the note, anything! I wouldn't send this and I couldn't! If I haven't been with you, I've been at work or hanging out with Eric! Please." Looking into his boyfriend's face, Kyle collapsed with tears and hugged Ryan.  
"I believe you, I believe you now. Who would do this?" Ryan pulled away and grimly turned to face Horatio, who still looked angry.  
"Horatio, a woman named Lexis Marissa will be responsible for this. She was in the crowd when I was on my first case as a CSI and she kept asking for my number. She pestered me, wouldn't leave me alone, kept finding out my number and where I lived from other people, who thought I was just trying to be cool and brush her off. I've had to move house twice and change my number four times to try and get rid of her and I live in a small flat now, Kyle will tell you. I can guarantee that she would have seen me and Kyle go into my flat together and would have been overcome with jealousy and sent this. I'll probably have one from Kyle when I get in tonight. And she'll be waiting for me too." H's expression turned stony and cold when he heard this news. Ryan and Kyle both knew he was close to exploding with rage.  
"Okay, I believe you Ryan. Go and stay with Kyle, his building has security cameras on the outside, in case of burglars and a state of the art security system inside. Excuse me gentlemen." As they watched him walk away, Kyle and Ryan both knew he was going to see Rick. Rick would know how to calm H down.

Driving out to his house, Horatio had rang his lover and told him to meet down on the beach. Sitting on the soft sand and watching the waves crash gently against the shore, H could feel his mood calming down a little. He was so stressed and angry. This woman, who had no right to claim Ryan had made the couple upset for nothing. H wanted blood. Vengeance for his son's tears of pain. He wasn't usually a person who wished people dead, but at this moment in time he definitely thought that one Lexis Marissa's body should end up on Tara's medical table. He shook his head of his angry thoughts. They needed to get some solid, hard evidence against her to secure a restraining order. Then maybe Ryan and Kyle could relax a little more. Turning slightly, he could see Rick walking towards him. Horatio stood up and nearly ran at his boyfriend, kissing Rick hard on the mouth when he reached him.  
"Whoa, slow down Tiger!" Rick grinned. "What's happened that made you want to come and sit out here?" Horatio motioned for Rick to sit down with him and explained the whole story. When he had finished, Rick's hands had balled into fists and he was staring hard at the ocean, as if it was Miami's fault this had happened.  
"Let's go." Rick stood up suddenly. Horatio followed, looking slightly confused.  
"Where are we meant to be going Rick?"  
"To her place! I'm gonna kick her fucking door in and blow the bitch's head off!" Horatio nearly laughed but didn't, only allowing a small smirk to slide across his lips.  
"I'd like to join you. But unfortunately, that is NOT the correct way to handle things. We should look at pressing charges against her and get a restraining order. With her fingerprints on the note, Ryan and his friend's testimony and footage of her from crime scenes following Ryan, we should have a case against her."

Opening the door to his house, Kyle helped Ryan move his bags indoors. Sighing, Ryan looked around.  
"That took a lot more than I thought it would! I didn't realise how much stuff I had. Sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly at Kyle, who laughed and kissed Ryan gently.  
"Yes, because as an OCD sufferer, you must lose track of things." Laughing, Ryan tackled his boyfriend onto the bags of clothes and Ryan's things. Kissing and hugging, Kyle felt happier than he ever had. Everything that had happened this morning was a mistake, Ryan still loved him and they were actually living together now! Kyle wouldn't have to wake up alone in his large house anymore, because his loving boyfriend would always be there to say 'Good Morning'. It made his life look brighter.

After 3 days, Horatio and Rick had enough evidence to present a decent case to the court against Lexis Marissa. Hopefully, this would win Ryan a restraining order against her and get her out of his life once and for all. Kyle was happy for everything to go ahead and was looking forward to some peaceful nights with his boyfriend, not having to worry about some crazy bitch. He couldn't believe Ryan hadn't told him sooner! But they had only been dating for two months and Ryan hated worrying Kyle about anything.  
Ryan wasn't feeling so confident. He knew Lexis and he was sure this would only make her more interested in him. She was a spoiled brat, who didn't like to be told she couldn't have something she wanted. So her parents never said no. Ryan couldn't think of a single boy who would either, except for gay guys like him or someone in a happy, loving, true relationship. And as she had proved, she was capable of splitting that apart with one letter.

When the time came for their case, Lexis strolled in, completely calm and looking fabulously fake and rich as usual. Long blonde hair, tanned, long legs and a tiny frame, Lexis was pretty. She was also very cunning when she wanted to be, which was a dangerous combination when you mixed in the fact that she was filthy rich. Smiling politely at Horatio, who only glared back, she settled in her seat to wait for the judge to come through. When Ryan walked in to sit next to Horatio, she called over.  
"Ryan, why are we going through this? You know ou want me, so just admit it! Let's grow up and just face up to our feelings." Not even turning to look at her, Ryan simply said, "I feel nothing for you." And turned to smile at his boyfriend. At seeing Kyle, Lexis' eyes darkened and her face turned into a scowl.  
_'So what if pretty boy blonde is here? I can win Ryan over as soon as I knock the competition out. I'm much better looking anyway and I'm rich. And then when he gets boring, move onto someone else. It's so simple.'_ Lexis had always gone through life this way. But, she had missed one thing in her usual plan. Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

The hearing had been a success for Ryan and Kyle, who could breathe a little easier. According to the restraining order, Lexis was not to contact Ryan or Kyle in any way, she was not to go looking for them and she was not allowed to come within 25 feet of either of them. She couldn't follow either of the men and could not employ or ask anyone else to do anything listed above. Direct violation of any of the terms listed would guarantee her arrest and a jury wouldn't overlook the order if she was charged with anything to do with Ryan or Kyle. Kyle was certainly feeling much better now, but Ryan still had his doubts, as did Rick. If this woman had been following Ryan for this long, a piece of paper and the threat of arrest wasn't likely to stop her now. With all the money she had, it wasn't likely that she would spend long in custody either.

After a short phone call to Mac, telling him all the news that had happened recently (Horatio had almost forgotten the New York detective had told H to keep him updated), they celebrated at Horatio's, with Rick cooking chicken and mushroom pie, Kyle's favourite. Ryan had asked why they hadn't seen Rick's place, who had replied they were already in it. Horatio grinned when Kyle shrieked about not being informed Rick had moved into H's home. The evening was pleasant, everyone feeling content with life and Ryan ignoring his unease for the night. H had insisted Kyle and Ryan slept in the guest room, as it was getting a little too late to be driving back. Kyle blushed and Ryan had grinned broadly, whispering into Kyle's ear that they'd need to be quiet tonight, which made Horatio splutter and cough into his wine glass and Rick roar with laughter. Climbing into bed with Kyle, Ryan snuggled up next to the younger man and kissed the back of his neck gently.  
"I love you Kyle. So much." Smiling, Kyle whispered back to Ryan.  
"I love you too, my cuddly wolf." Grinning, both of them settled down to sleep.

To be continued.

**:O So, what did you think! I'm being quite mean at the moment :L Don't worry CSI: NY fans! We will hear more from Mac and Don soon, I just need to work him into the plot. And I know Lexis Marissa is a stupid name, I don't like this OC much :P Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so sorry for my lack of updating this! I know how I have kept you all waiting for this, but the inspiration just would not come to me! I think that the lack of CSI in my new house has not helped this (so I beg you to send me your best clips or episodes from the show! Links for youtube, sites where I can watch episodes, anything will help me! Thank you all). Please enjoy this chapter as an apology and sign that hopefully, things will pick up and get better on my channel. *LoraLei bows again in apology and offers fortune cookies* Fortune anyone?  
Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the wonderfully amazing sex gods in this story. I wish I was married to David Caruso though.**

Chapter 5.

Waking up, Kyle gently stretched out and rolled over to kiss Ryan on the cheek. Opening one eye and yawning, Ryan lazily watched his boyfriend saunter into the on-suite and turn the water in the shower on, before deciding that now would be a good time to jump up and join the blonde.

"Ry-yan! My dad is… ohhh... downstairs!" Kyle protested as Ryan kissed his shoulders and moved down his back. Gently grabbing his ass, Ryan turned Kyle around before taking Kyle's now hard member into his mouth.  
"OH GOD RYAN!" Kyle almost screamed, throwing his head back under the running water. Ryan grinned; Kyle was always so loud in bed. But Ryan loved the way he could make the blonde boy scream. Swallowing around the length in his mouth, Ryan kissed the head once more, before standing back up and picking his boyfriend up to push him back against the shower wall, kissing him and preparing him at the same time. Pushing lightly into Kyle, Ryan let out a low groan as the blonde in his arms moaned loudly. Moving faster and harder, it looked like it would turn into a good morning for the two men.

Unlike downstairs in the kitchen, where Horatio was trying to distract himself from the sounds upstairs Rick wasn't helping.  
"Come on H, you're only annoyed because you know that's how loud you are in bed." The internal affairs officer smirked. Horatio looked up from the paper he was failing to read.  
"I am not!" Rick's smirk grew even wider.  
"Let's test that theory then." He strode over to the table, bending Horatio over it before the red-head could escape. Pushing his growing erection into H's ass, the older lieutenant tried to stop himself from moaning out loud.  
"Come on Horatio." Rick murmured in his lover's ear, "We both know you're so much louder than that when we're alone together." Rick bit down onto Horatio's neck, making him yelp and push back against Rick. Feeling the moan rising in his chest Horatio couldn't help but let them out. Unfortunately, it was at the same time as Ryan and Kyle walked into the kitchen. Ryan grinned as Rick jumped back (smirking at the same time) and Kyle blushed as Horatio tried to make himself look decent and not like he wanted to be fucked over the breakfast table.  
"Morning. Have a nice sleep?" Rick enquired.  
"Oh yes, very nice indeed." Ryan tried to stop himself from laughing.

Ryan knew that Lexis was in serious trouble for everything she had done, knew it would sting her to have some unfavourable light on her. She was so used to everyone adoring her that the public hearing would hit her hard. But that was what Ryan was afraid of. She could get so wound up who knew what she'd do? But then again, she could have truly learnt her lesson and would leave Ryan and Kyle alone. Ryan shook his head and walked away from the lab room to find Rick. Rich kids like her never gave up until they got what they wanted or they were dead.

Rick sighed at the worried look on Ryan's face, knowing exactly who was causing it.  
"Ryan, Lexis has had a big slap in the face from this. Trust me, she won't come back around he-".  
"You don't know that! You don't know what she's like; she won't ever stop at all, never, until she has what she wants! Sometimes I wonder if I should just break-up with Kyle to save him the hurt she could cause him and just date her until she gets bored." Rick stopped the younger brunette there.  
"You love Kyle. I won't see either of you hurt over some pampered brat who got spoiled by daddy too much. Not only that, H would definitely come after your balls for even thinking of breaking Kyle's heart. Don't worry; I'll get someone I trust to keep an eye on Kyle when he's out and about. Not to follow him- that would invade his privacy. But just to check up that he's where he says he is and that nobody is after him. And trust me; the kid has more fight in him than you think. Plus, he loves you Ryan and a man in love will always fight for what's his." Ryan chuckled.  
"Thanks Rick." He gave the older officer a quick hug. "I do feel much better now. I think I'll surprise Kyle with a nice meal tonight, to apologise for all the stress I must put him through!" Rick laughed.  
"Don't worry anymore Ryan. We'll keep Kyle safe."

Horatio put down his pen and sighed, rubbing his shoulder wearily. They had too much paperwork these days and it was driving him mad. How could any cops expect to catch criminals when they had to date and sign every bullet they fired and every criminal they wanted to punch right in the middle of their faces! Feeling arms wrap around his chest and a kiss on his cheek, H snuggled back into Rick's touch.  
"How you doing H?" the brunette asked gently.  
"Not so good. I feel so tired of writing out everything I do. I'd rather just get out there and actually do some good for Miami, you know?" Rick sighed gently into Horatio's brilliant red hair.  
"I know it's hard. But you do a lot of good everyday you live and doing the paperwork jus makes sure it stays that way." Horatio smiled at his lover, kissing the other man.  
"Thanks Rick. I guess I'm just letting it get to me a little." Helping his lover out of his chair, Rick hugged H and kissed his cheek again.  
"Come on. Home time."

Lexis was fuming. How dare Ryan Wolfe keep rejecting her! Nobody could resist Lexis Marissa, not even Ryan Wolfe for how much he protested, and now some blonde kid thought he could suddenly change all that! Smirking evilly to her perfectly manicured nails, Lexis vowed that the brat who dared to take Ryan away from her would pay. Dearly. Starting with his red-headed father and that precious boyfriend of his…

To be continued.

**:O REVENGEEEEE! What's going to happen to our dear lover boys! And I do believe I have a good reason why Lexis Marissa has her name. All throughout CSI: Miami I have very dearly wanted to punch Marisol in the face (Horatio is MINE, Damnit bitch!) Who even thought of that coupling, they really did not go together! Maybe that's why they killed her off… So yeah, I think I must have unconsciously formed her last name like that. Funny how stuff like that happens ain't it? :L REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh the tension! Oh the drama! Oh the fact that I'm so ashamed my most annoying story 'Summer Lovin' ' has more chapters than this! It is damn irritating. *mutters about killing off main characters and demon clowns attacking* Anyway! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now… It's at the start of the story if you're not sure.**

Chapter 6.

Yawning, Horatio looked at Rick who was currently cooking breakfast. He smiled at the thought of everything they did last night (Rick was so good at distracting him from his worries) and at the thought of how much fun it was gonna be today! They were taking Kyle, Ryan, Eric, Calleigh, Frank, Natalia and Yelina. Today was the day they would tell everyone about their relationships. They had also invited Alexx, Mac, Don, Danny and Stella, for some encouragement since the doctor and the New York team already knew everything. H was nervous – not as nervous as Kyle though. The young man had turned up with Ryan, seen his dad and burst into hysterical sobs. Guiding him into the kitchen, Rick grabbed a towel and Horatio tried to calm the younger boy down.  
"I-I'm sorry, Da-dad. I j-just feel so sc-scared." He stuttered out.  
"Shhh, it's honestly okay Kyle. We're all feeling a bit nervous. But trust me, I'm sure that our friends will stick by us. If they don't then we'll know – they aren't worth it." Kyle looked up with sorrowful eyes.  
"We'll honestly be okay?" Horatio smiled and hugged his son.  
"Of course Kyle." Kyle smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I'm surprised I'm 19 with my behaviour today! Sorry for worrying you as well Ryan." The CSI shook his head.  
"I was just scared for you! I really thought you were having a panic attack. I wasn't sure if I should've gone to the hospital instead!" Ryan joked. Laughing, the group packed up the picnic and Kyle and Ryan's surfboards and headed down to the beach.

The spot they had chosen was very secluded, a place that most people didn't choose to visit. It was a good spot in case things got ugly – H didn't want a simple party turning into a media event. Arriving, Rick set out a blanket and the food while Ryan and Kyle stripped to their swimming trunks and headed straight for the waves. Horatio stood and admired the view for a moment; Miami was a beautiful place. Hearing the sounds of cars and Hummers arriving, H turned to greet his friends. Mac and Don reached the beach first, followed closely by Stella and Danny.  
"Hey there!" Mac grinned, giving H a big hug and introducing Don to the others. Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Frank arrived next in one Hummer together.  
"Hey everyone!" Eric grinned… until he saw Rick on the sand. "What's he doing here?" Eric said rudely. Kyle and Ryan (who had run over as soon as the cars had arrived) frowned. Okay, so Rick wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but any idiot would probably guess he was here to settle things and as H's guest Eric should've been a lot nicer. Calleigh placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm.  
"Don't worry, H probably has a reason. Right?" She turned to her boss. Horatio smiled.  
"Indeed I do Eric. Rick is here as my friend,. I invited him. It'll be a good chance for you all to forget your differences and move on."  
"I'm cool with that." Calleigh agreed, along with the rest of the team. Eric still didn't agree though.  
"H, the guy is just annoying. He practically stalks you and hassles you every minute of the day. Forget him." By this time, Kyle couldn't take anymore. He stepped forward.  
"Listen Eric. I've never really liked you, but tolerated it because you're a good friend of my dad's. But do you ever consider that anybody else around you has feelings too? Rick is here because he was invited here. Stop letting your ego get in the way." The blonde boy stepped back, finally calming down a bit. Ryan was trying to hold his giggles back, H and Rick were smirking and Eric had a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "Come on. Let's eat!" Danny chipped in, making everyone laugh.

Empty food cartons and full stomachs later, the gang were laughing about old memories. Interesting ones included when Mac and H got so drunk they fell over and had to cling to a traffic light to stop themselves rolling down a hill and when Calleigh first fired a gun. It was so powerful she fell over backwards, then exclaimed how cool it was and demanded another go. As they were laughing, Rick nodded to H and he got everyone's attention.  
"Now, this has been good fun and we should definitely have days like this more often. But there is another reason why I invited you all here." The whole group sat up a little straighter for this news. The new Yorkers and Alexx moved into action, ready to defend if anyone should start. Kyle gripped Ryan's hand without anyone noticing; Ryan squeezed back just as hard. "I felt it wasn't fair for us to work together when we're keeping secrets from each other. So I have some things to tell you. Rick and I are in a relationship – and so are Ryan and Kyle." Silence first met his ears. Then…  
"DAMN! You just lost me $20 H!" Yelina growled, making everyone laugh. "I asked whether Kyle had a girlfriend yet and Ray Jr. said that Kyle wasn't interested in girls. We made a bit of a bet about who would be right." Kyle started laughing.  
"He would make a bet like that to win easy cash." He shook his head. "Sorry Yelina, I told him a while ago when I was having a low moment. He promised to keep it a secret until I was ready."  
"Well, that was a bit shocking. But I can't deny, you all seem so happy. I'm okay with it." Calleigh smiled.  
"Me too. I've always thought something was up, but never sure quite what it was. But I'm happy for you." Natalia smiled. Frank cleared his throat. Now H looked worried; Frank was a good friend. Would he lose that friendship over this?"  
"I honestly can't believe I didn't notice sooner. But I am happy for you man. I know I always say I can't see myself living like that, but that only applies to me. I'm perfectly happy for my friends to date who they want. I won't judge." H smiled and relaxed. It seemed everybody was perfectly happy for them. Until he realised…  
"Eric? You haven't said a word." Calleigh commented. She then noticed the angry look on the Cuban-Russian's face.  
"Yeah. Coz my momma always taught me if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." He stood up, everyone else following. Mac and Don looked ready for a fight and Ryan was fuming. Why could Eric never see past himself and his beliefs to wish others well!  
"Eric, I'd rather you left then. You see, we're all having a good time and I don't want any homophobic attitudes to spoil it." Rick joined in.  
"Shut the hell up, you faggot!" Eric shouted, reaching forward to hit Rick. Before he could though, Mac had him face first in the sand, hands behind his back.  
"Next time you wanna pick on someone's sexuality, make sure they don't have gay friends." The ex-marine threatened. Eric was really struggling now.  
"Get the hell off me, you queer!"  
"Mac, let him go. It's his choice." H said calmly, sunglasses back on his face. He wasn't going to let Eric see how much those comments had hurt him. Mac stood up. Eric jumped off the sand and stormed off towards his Hummer.  
"I'll go with him, see if I can't calm him down. I'll ring you later H, 'Kay?"  
"Sure, thanks Calleigh." The blonde woman hugged everyone goodbye and hurried after her boyfriend, who was going to need ear protectors by the time she had finished yelling at him. Natalia sighed.  
"Well, there goes our ride."  
"You can go back with them, its okay." Rick said, confused.  
"Nah, I'd never ride with anyone with that attitude. My cousin was a lesbian and I used to beat people up for saying less than that." Natalia said, disgusted at Eric's attitude. Frank nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I think we should get the stuff cleared up and head back to your place – if that's okay Horatio?" Don asked. The red-head smiled, taking his sunglasses off again.  
"Sure Don. No problem."

Back at Horatio's place Yelina had bid everyone goodnight, apologising for having to leave to get back for Ray Jr. She offered Frank and Natalia a lift home, which the gladly accepted, also saying goodnight. Frank promised to ring back if he heard anything from Calleigh. H sighed. It really hadn't gone as well as it could have. He was very glad that almost everyone there accepted him for who he was. But Eric was almost family. And he just couldn't look past his beliefs. Marisol hadn't minded when she had been alive. She knew Horatio had only married her to make her feel better before she died and she had been the one to convince him to pursue Rick after she was gone. Rick joined his lover, giving him a hug from behind.  
"Everything will turn out for the best Horatio." Rick whispered in his love's ear. Alexx walked up to the two.  
"Sorry to interrupt," she smiled, "but I thought I should let you know before I left – I have to get back to the kids." Horatio and Rick smiled. Hugging them both, Alexx whispered, "If you need any help, anything at all, you ring me. Okay?" The men nodded and agreed with her. The doctor then wished everyone else goodbye, making Ryan and Kyle promise to come round for dinner sometime. Stella and Danny also stood up.  
"We should get back to our hotel. We'll come back in the morning and go sightseeing. I've never been to Miami before!" Ryan laughed and agreed to take them out. Waving goodbye, Mac approached Horatio.  
"If it's okay with you, I'd rather me and Don stopped here tonight. If someone comes back… well, I'm a really light sleeper and I'd feel a lot safer for you. I hope you don't think I'm being rude." Horatio shook his head.  
"Not at all friend. We have another spare guest room. Ryan and Kyle are going to sleep in Kyle's old room for the night." Mac smiled and hugged his friend. "Come on, lets get the rooms set up." Horatio lead the way. Hopefully Eric would see some sense soon.

To be continued.

**:O Well Boys and girls, did you see THAT coming? Probably, since Eric is always the bad guy in these stories. Seriously, I was gonna have it as the whole team were happy, but I hate Eric so much that I had to put in an excuse for y'all to get angry at him. Forgive me? Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, here we are again. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is abit rubbish. :/ Forgive my lack of creativeness and blame The A-Team 2010 movie. Murdock is SO hot! And Liam Neeson is damn sexy in everything and in nothing ;)  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing; see first few chapters for full details.**

Chapter 7.

It had been two weeks and Eric still wasn't talking to H and Ryan. He'd hand over evidence, confirm case details and work as a CSI but he refused to stay in the same room as them if he was alone, and he never accompanied them to crime scenes. He had even left the break room because Ryan had walked in with Kyle to grab a coffee.  
"This is ridiculous Horatio. Even his sister was happy for us, and you were her husband!' Rick was fuming. Okay, he hadn't expected Eric to be all cheerful and smiles when he heard that his nemesis and H's supposed enemy was actually his lover, but still, the guy could at least be happy that Horatio had managed to move on with his life! _'If Eric had his way, H would never move on from Marisol. He'd be stuck thinking of her all the time, unable to find any peace or happiness.'_ Rick mused in his head.  
'I know, but I can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. I can only hope that with the rest of the team backing us and explaining things to Eric from another point of view, he'll come round to it eventually.' H sighed. He hadn't wanted to fall out with anyone over this, least of all Eric. But he wasn't going to let his relationship fall apart because of this either. If Eric could only see that H and Rick were completely happy together, as were Ryan and Kyle, and that there was nothing wrong with being gay…

In the break room Kyle was still slightly worried about Lexis, while Ryan was angry about Eric. The two lovers were curled up together on the sofa just staring blankly at the TV. Ryan gently kissed the top of Kyle's forehead.  
"Don't worry. Things will start looking up for us soon." Ryan tried to reassure his lover.  
"I hope so. At least we don't have to sneak around anymore. That's one good thing to come out of this crazy mess!" Kyle laughed. Ryan chuckled and pulled his boyfriend even closer to his own body. He knew Kyle Harmon was too good for him, but Ryan was grateful that whatever powerful force was out there had decided the two of them should be together. Silently he hoped it would stay that way for a long time…

"Are you sure you can get close to them and pull this off?" There could not be any flaws in this plan. If even one tiny detail was ruined… she didn't want to think about how much she could get set back for this. She wasn't about to loose now! The man standing before her chuckled.  
"Don't worry; everything will go exactly as promised. He won't be able to resist the hope that maybe his favourite CSI has started to accept him and his disgusting new lifestyle. Then, some small doubts, well placed evidence and the grand finale – which I'm assuming you have prepared – and we both get what we want." Smirking evilly, the blonde woman's perfectly manicured hands settled on her waist.  
"Just make sure that Horatio doubts Ryan enough to follow him home. I can deal with everything after that. They're going to regret crossing both of us."

"Come on slow coach! I'm getting the best coffee before you!" Laughing, Mac ran after his lover through Central Park, grateful for the few hours they got to spend together. Don was so easily pleased, just happy to enjoy a walk (or some good running competition) with Mac, that the two of them always managed to make their time together last. Someone who enjoyed expensive dinners and being taken to exotic places would never have enough time to share and Mac hated the high maintenance rich bitches. It was a good reason as to why he had checked up on everything the New York Crime lab knew about Lexis Marissa. He wanted to be there for H and his team in case anything blew up in their faces. Slowing down a little, his grin started to slip. Eric Delko had pissed him off so much that day on the beach. The Cuban had no right to treat friends that way, whether he agreed or disagreed with their lifestyles. Friends stuck together, that was the end of it. Mac only hoped that H would see through any deception on Eric's part. Gut instinct told the New Yorker that it wasn't the last time they'd hear from Mr Delko.  
"Mac, what's up? Usually I'm pinned to the floor by now." Don ran back to join his lover, panting slightly. Mac shook away his thoughts as he turned his head gently to kiss Don.  
"Nothing. Just hoping everything will turn out alright." Don grinned.  
"Come on, were from New York! We always look on the positive side! Besides, anything does go wrong? Guess who'll be there to kick ass?" Mac laughed.  
"Alright, alright. Now, what was it you said earlier about getting the first cup of coffee?" The older detective ran off, getting a good head start on his younger lover.  
"Hey, no fair! Come back here you cheater!"

To be continued.

**Yikes! Not really a long one I'm afraid :( I'm sorry, but I promise, promise, PROMISE I will start writing again! I have moved back to my old house where I have the internet back (YEEESSSS!) and I finish my first year of College soon and get a nice long Summer break. Means more updates and more stories! Keep your eyes open, coz I'm looking at a couple of new ideas for series I've only recently began watching, and as always I'm up for suggestions or for personal stories if you want me to write one for you :) Thank you everyone who is still following me, hopefully this will keep you going until tomorrow and make up for my silence these past months. xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
